Legatus Melchio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50275 |no = 528 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 6, 12, 18, 23, 28, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90 |sbb_distribute = 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A ten-winged figure that laid waste to Lizeria. Though Michele and her battalion overtook this tormentor, a mysterious light from above shone upon him, reviving him and making him stronger than ever. His evolved power was enough to knock the entire battalion onto the ground in an instant. Michele was the one courageous enough to face him again, attacking him with everything she had. Her actions inspired the rest to rise up and defeat him once and for all... or so they had thought. He still had another trick up his sleeve that could render all their efforts pointless. |summon = The reason I exist, is because I was given this power. There is nothing else. |fusion = Light shines upon me from above. This is just like when... My memory fails me... |evolution = Just keep calling my name. I'll come back again and again. And fiercer each time. | hp_base = 4244 |atk_base = 1283 |def_base = 1335 |rec_base = 1329 | hp_lord = 5511 |atk_lord = 1772 |def_lord = 1811 |rec_lord = 1811 | hp_anima = 6254 |rec_anima = 1613 |atk_breaker = 1970 |def_breaker = 1613 |atk_guardian = 1574 |def_guardian = 2009 |rec_guardian = 1712 |def_oracle = 1712 | hp_oracle = 5214 |rec_oracle = 2108 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Wave of Destruction |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk power of all Units & chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lsnote = 15% chance |lstype = Attack |bb = Shining Celica |bbdescription = Negates status ailments & adds Light element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 10 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ultimate Angel |sbbdescription = 15 combo Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, and Light elemental attack on all enemies & negates all status ailments and adds Light element to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50274 |evointo = 50276 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *Legatus is Latin for the word envoy, which is a formal military messenger, hinting at him being a messenger of the gods. |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Melchio 3 }}